Silent Hill: The Ominous Ones
by Zombi-chan
Summary: HIATUS When Walter returns he decides on a new plan. He'll kill Henry Townshend and his roommate James Sunderland. His only problem is how to convince his little self to leave his new "mother" and get rid of the "mother." HenryXOC JamesXOC
1. Rag Doll

A/N: Please remember this is fan fiction and I will be writing this for fun and stress relief! :3 Please bare with spelling and grammatical mistakes. I will try hard to work with my BETA to correct them before I post, but if it happens... please don't kill me. Thanks!~

* * *

**Silent Hill: The Ominous**

**Prologue: Rag Doll**

As the siren wailed, the living vanished. The dead crawled from their places of hiding and began to search for prey. Calm and collected, the monsters of Judgment, with their heavy rust iron pyramid shaped helmets, thudded into the world. Their Master, the wielder of the great knife, emerged at the top of steeple of the church and bellowed out its mournful cry.

The other members of Judgment answered its cry and stalked through the night. As their rounds began, they spoke, without words, to one another.

'_Talmers,_ _there is a scent.' _Murmured one, '_A scent of fresh blood. A human woman is wondering about.'_

_'Excellent!' _cheered the other, '_Let us find it! My mouth salivates at the thought of warm human flesh!'_

_'Remember to season it with fear Aramous, or else it will not be delicious.' crooned Talmers the red monster of Judgment. _

Aramous seemed ridged and annoyed, "_Don't play with your food all night, or I will get nothing to eat!'_

The Master ignored their comments. Being able to hear the thoughts of the others was often a curse. He jumped from the high building propelling himself away with his own immense weight. His feet landed in the ground cracking the ash-covered soil. He shuffled his feet a bit then began walking, dragging his weapon with him. The knife screamed every time it went over small pieces of metal but was, for the most part, relatively silent.

'Definitely better than dragging it through the buildings.' Thought the Master as he hunted through the town for his meal.

Unlike most days in Sillent Hill, it began to rain. The rain was darkly colored and icy cold. It made it insufferable to drag a the great knife through the graveyard. It was in this moment, the Master decided to drag his weapon through the town and hunt down a Gray Child in one of the buildings. The sound of metal on stone was grating, but wonderfully intimidating. He could hear and smell the fear of the other creatures and they ran from the sound. It made his mouth water.

As he past an ally he noticed no movement. He ceased moving, and looked down the crowded ally. Monsters of his world were gathered around something, but not attacking it. In fact they were watching it with curious expressions in their body language. They turned, recognizing the grey colored pyramid and scuttled away. What they left in their midst startled the Master.

Its long, black hair, pale, marred flesh with millions of tiny stitches attaching the flesh to one another. The naked, female in appearance, creature with its wide eyes and timid movements startled the Master. Its eyes were wide and it was… confused? Lost? Happy? He wasn't entirely sure.

The creature looked at him and smiled with a bit of laugh. It was completely unaware of what fear looked like.

The Master lifted his sword and shoved it into the pavement, so it stuck upright. Leaving it, he came forward and stood before the child-like creature. Was it worth eating? It was nothing but bones and skin. Would it be worth anything? He knew the creature could not see him staring hard at it.

He turned from it. His belly longed to be full and without fear the taste would be ruined. As he stepped away, he felt a tug on edge of his tunic. He turned slightly and looked down. The creature held on as if asking 'where are you going?'

'_Master! We have…' _the red monster of Judgment stopped. He saw the strange being sitting on the ground and came close, '_What… is it?'_

_'I'm not sure,' _answered the Master. '_It's ghastly with no fear about its person.' _ He reached down and relinquished his clothing the soft grip. Then he grabbed the being by the throat holding it up.

The creature dangled there staring boldly at him.

'_I see what you mean.' _Said the red pyramid head, '_what…is it? I doesn't smell like the humans, but in a way it does.'_

_'It certainly does,' _Agreed the Master. '_But it smells like us as well. It's not warm either.'_

The red monster reached out and touched the arm of the creature, '_It's warmer than the other creatures.' _He commented.

'_What should I do with this thing, Pain?' _asked the Master, '_Pale, nothing but flesh and bone, its not worth eating. With flesh sewn like this, it's too delicate to be handled.'_

_'Bring it. Perhaps it may have other uses for you. It's an innocent creature. Killing it would be useless and unjust. ' _Said Pain to the Master, '_I'm sure we can find something for it. It's mildly intelligent.' _

'MASTER! What the hell is that?' demanded the other monsters of Judgment.

Pain held up a white-gloved hand for silence.

The Master looked at them, '_No one knows.' _He responded, '_It is neither human nor us. It smells like both, but acts like a child. I've brought this creature for your evaluation. I'm unsure of what to do with it.'_

_'Kill it if you deem it necessary But for Alyssa's sake, cloth it.' _Commented the other gray-helmeted pyramid head. It came forward with the apron from the Butcher it had eaten, '_If it gives off heat you can kill it with the cold.' _It pulled the apron over the creature's head, '_Besides, I know what it is.'_

_'What is it then, Cavores?' _grumbled Talmers, '_IF you're soo smart?'_

Cavores opened his mouth and laughed a dark sickening laugh, '_what is it? A human put back together by that mad scientist!' _he turned, '_RED! Look at this thing!"_

From out the crowd of monsters came a red pyramid. Its tunic went all around its body shielding its nakedness. It shoved its spear into the ground and reached forward and picked up the creature on the ground.

'_It seems the being you left alive has restored another life._' Commented Cavores.

Red had seen human and humanoid creatures alike. His last target Alyssa had sent him to torment had been an excellent study of what was a human. Then there was the Doctor he willing let go because of his unusual ability to communicate with Red's kind of being. What he held in his hand was somewhat human, female, innocent, devoidf oghurt, and… had the potential to become strong. Red turned towards his master Cavores, '_It's still relatively human. The Doctor didn't alter as much as he has on the others. It will become strong if we work with it, although the current stitches need to heal. This must have been the poor girl the ax murder off-ed. Talmers ate him two days ago.' _He set the creature down on her feet, '_It's impressive the Doctor can reconstruct her in such a short period of time.'_

_"It's definitely a girl then?' _The Master asked.

Red nodded quietly, '_Sixteen-years-old, judging from the way she stands and holds her hands, she was a mechanic.'_

"Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me, Red." Said a cool female voice.

'_Alyssa!' _the monsters of judgment said all bowing on bended knee.

"Rise." Cooed Alyssa with smile, "You all have been good today." She giggled. The little girl walked through the midst of them to the woman before them. She raised her hand the darkness rose with it. It consumed the woman, clothing her, and releasing her onto the ground, "It was only a matter of time before you came back."

'_Milady?_' asked Red.

Alyssa turned at looked at her friends, "You are real beings. You don't just exist in my world, but I provide a place for you to hide." She chuckled, "Did you really think that your creation from the human slut wouldn't be noticed Elicion?" she asked turning to the Master.

'_No. ' _responded the Grey pyramid head, '_I followed your idea to hide the innocent far from this world.' _

Alyssa walked over to him, "I know," she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "But your child has returned. Did you not know it was yours?"

'_I did not.' _The Master replied, '_She looks nothing like the female you gave to me.'_

Alyssa nodded and turned to the girl, "Of course not. She lives in the darkness. She was never adopted by the outside world. Raised by the man who taught her skills, she knows nothing of love or kindness." Alyssa sighed, "She possesses to many of your abilities. Particularly your soul reading."

Slowly the girl sat up pushing her long hair out of her face till she realized she was facing Alyssa.

"What's your name?" asked the little girl.

She blinked several times, and then said, "Damien. My name is Damien." She responded in a confused tone.

"Who gave you the name?" Alyssa smiled sweetly.

He placed a hand against her forehead, "My… father." She said blankly.

"Who is your Father?" Demanded Alyssa.

Damien lifted her hand off of her head and slowly pointed the Master.

"Very good." Said a pleased Alyssa, "Where do you live?"

"I don't know."

"Who are your friends?"

"I don't know."

"Who raised you?" Alyssa was practically beaming.

"I don't know…"

Alyssa drew close to her ear and said, "Where are you from?"

"Silent Hill."


	2. Chapter One: Roommates

A/N: My BETA's back! :D Here it is pretty-ified.

* * *

**Silent Hill: The Ominous**

**Chapter One: Roommates**

Henry Townshend, who lived in Apartment number 302 in Brimmington Apartments, was a photographer. In personality, he was mellow, calm, quiet, inverted and remarkably shy. However, for someone who spent most of his days hidden away from everyone, he was remarkably tan with dark brown hair and green eyes. Henry was fond of tranquil scenes of nature, quiet rain, serene music and, in general, a quiet life. So did his roommate, James Sunderland.

James Sunderland was currently a clerk a large law firm down the street. His blonde hair was always cut and perfectly styled. His green eyes helped him match his ties and shirts with his suits and enticed all the women to come speak to him at his desk. He was able to be personable, but often found that he enjoyed the quiet of the place he had come to call home. He loved the photographs Henry had taken, even if they were of the scariest place in hell. He enjoyed the calm music, milk chocolate, and long naps.

It had been terrifying to come back to the real world for James. He had never told his roommate about his experiences in Silent Hill. However, he never felt the need to either. His shy companion rarely told him anything about his life, and James didn't want to pry. After all, James' father had already told Henry too much Particularly, the fact James had murdered his wife.

After Frank, who also owned the Brimmington Apartments as well as South Ashfield Apartments (where Henry previously lived), had announced that particular bit of information he had uncrossed his arms, "I know that is hard to comprehend, but-" he had stopped noticing Henry's calm watchful eyes turn to his son, James.

James' eyes were hypnotized by the serenity of Henry's stare and when Mr. Townshend turned his gaze back to Frank he said nothing. He only nodded.

James felt a strange calm settle mover him. No judgment in that gaze, just understanding.

Frank had re-crossed his arms and stared at the quiet man, "Now listen Henry. I trust you. I need my son to stay out trouble."

Henry had given a quiet smile in response.

Frank reached out and placed a hand on Henry's broad shoulder, "Do you mind if I have him room with you?"

James felt like he was in high school all over again, but didn't dare to open his mouth. He knew his father was right. His social interaction had been limited since they had release him from the hospital. However, it seemed unfair to ask Mr. Townshend to risk his sanity and existence.

Henry was still, and then nodded, "That's fine." He said simply, and then looking at James, "Should I lock my door?"

James began instantly to protest, "No-no I…" then stopped as he realized Henry was teasing him.

Henry smiled again, the same gentle quiet smile.

James laughed at himself quietly, then, "Yeah, you better."

Ever since then Henry had been strangely forgiving. He didn't really have any questions to ask. He had lived with his roommate for three years. And it was… peaceful.

* * *

James admitted that today was worst day he had in a long time. His head throbbed from his boss' shouting and his stomach was devoid of food. It wasn't a long walk home, but today it was just long enough for James to start feeling his stomach acids turning. James knew if he didn't get food in him soon he would be violently sick. As he stalked up the stairs to his apartment, he wished he would remember to put snack foods in his brief case. Each step was agonizingly long, and felt like he was shaking up the stomach acid, and it in turn threatened to come up.

As he finally reached his floor, his knees hit the ground. His body wretched and he held in everything desperately trying restrain the vomit. His body began shaking harder and his stomach churned quicker. He held his stomach tightly. If he threw up on himself, the suit he was wearing would be ruined. He didn't have anything in his stomach, except the acid. This was trivial and he was so close to apartment.

'_I swear…' _James thought pressing his hand tightly against his mouth, ' _If this settles down I'm going to run to the apartment and shove food down my throat._'

After several agony filled moments his stomach settled for a brief moment. As James pulled his hand off of his mouth something batted him on the head gently. He looked up and saw a little boy with blonde hair and bright green eyes offering a box. He shook the box; dropping in James' lap then ran past to the open elevator.

James opened his mouth to thank the little boy, but had to cover his mouth again as his body threatened more viscously. He managed to look up and see the little boy vanish behind the metal doors. James ripped open the box and ate a few of crunchy sweet Animal Crackers. He leaned again the wall surprised that the presence of food and supplied the much needed restitution in his stomach.

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet and looked at the box. Ordinary boring box of Animal Crackers from some little kid, some little kid who was his savior. James was a little shaky, but walked himself to the apartment three doors away from him. He stopped suddenly noticing it was slightly open. He placed the box of Animal Crackers under his arm, and transferred his brief case to the same side, and pushed the door open. The hard sound of a knife on hard surfaced unnerved him.

With his stomach still acting up and his past experiences collecting on his conscious, he managed a name," Henry?" he called.

There was silence then his roommate poked his head out of the kitchen, "Here." He said quietly.

James let out a breath and smiled, "Just makin' sure." He said nervously shuffling into the entrée way.

Henry shook his head quietly and disappeared back into the kitchen.

James was now curious as he toed off his shoes and loosened his tie. He wondered over to the kitchen and looked in. Then his stomach threatened him again with wrenching pain.

The brunette turned and looked at him, "Hungry?" asked Henry in a concerned tone.

James' stomach answered loudly, and James covered his mouth and placed his head against the wall. Then as his stomach became angrier he ran to the bathroom dropping the half empty box of animal crackers and his brief case.

Henry followed him with his eyes. His eyebrows knitted together and he reached over to the counter and picked up a bowl and dished soup into it and set on the bar in front of James' usual stool.

James came out of the bathroom in time to watch the bowl be placed there. While his smile was weak, it was also one of gratitude, "Thanks." He said in a squeak of pain.

Henry nodded and went back to the cutting board.

"Do you need any help?" he ventured, and then his stomach began seizing up again.

The brunette looked at James in eyes and shook his head.

James nodded. Normally he would have insisted, but his stomach was demanding food. "Lemme go change." and left the kitchen for his room.

James was quick about stripping and changing. He wore something loose and comfortable (t-shirt and shorts) and came back. He sat on the stool and spooned a mouthful of broth into his mouth. His hand was a little shaky, but he avoided spilling it. It instantly shushed his ailing stomach. By the time Henry surprised him by setting a plate of bread down between them, James had already consumed most of the bowl of soup.

"I wasn't aware I was in the presence of a Master Chef." He commented with a half smile.

Henry returned to the burner and retrieved the pot. He ladled more soup into the blonde's bowel. His chuckle was quiet and gentle as always, "No." Then he sat down on the stool beside James.

They ate in silence. James was too grateful at the moment to ask questions. But, as his belly filled with good food, his mind began questioning. He turned sideways to the brunette.

Henry as if they had been talking all along, turned his head and looked at him.

James dropped the spoon into the bowel and looked hard at his roommate, "What's this about?" he asked in a careful tone, gesturing to the dinner, " I' mean I'm grateful. Please don't get me wrong. I would have died in the bathroom."

"You were having a bad day." Henry answered simply.

James was speechless. This wasn't the first time Henry had done something like this. But it was never easy for James to understand how the brunette knew, "How did you… ?" he started letting his voice trail off.

Henry swallowed the spoonful of soup and said, "I heard you fall in the bathroom this morning."

"When I was in the shower?" James said in disbelief.

Henry nodded, then motioning on his own face he added, "You cut yourself shaving," he pointed at the refrigerator, "Yer is lunch here, and-" he dipped his spoon back in the bowel, "-You called home twice while your boss was yelling at you."

James was astounded, "Whoa whoa whoa! How did you know I cut myself? An- And I did not call home!"

Henry remained calmed and seemed somewhat amused, an expression that presented itself rarely, "You left blood on the faucet." He answered, "Check you cell phone."

James could accept the first answer, but he slid off the stool and ran to his room and pulled his phone from his pocket. H turned it on and went under 'Calls' and saw where he had called home twice. He came back out his room and sat down shocked.

Henry spooned his final spoonful in his mouth.

"You are amazing." He said, "You know that." He blinked.

Henry swallowed and looked at him, "No. Not really." He said getting up and going over the drawer to find a bread knife.

James stared at him, and then began laughing and crying all at once, "Fuck." He muttered trying to stop himself. He heard a gentle thump and looked beside him. He laughed and cried more and took a tissue out of the box, "Thanks." He knew Henry would just nod again.

In his mind he could hear voices of his past, his wife, Angela, Marie (his now ex-girlfriend), everyone. He hurt, and today everything was falling apart. Somehow, though, home was stable and preserved. After a few minutes he managed to get himself under control and then he fed himself and washed the dishes for Henry. Henry started protest, but James demanded that he be allowed to do something in return.

Just as James finished cleaning the last of the cooking wares he heard Henry's cell go off in the living room. The photographer came in and picked up the phone. If James hadn't know Henry for so long he would have missed the subtle depression and sullen look in his roommate's eyes.

Henry answered it nonetheless, "Hello." He said and immediately he yanked the phone far from his face.

Eileen's angry and disgruntled voice could be heard everywhere. She normally didn't yell a lot, she was kind and motherly. However, it seemed that Eileen's and Henry's relationship was going down the toilet. James couldn't understand the ranting, but winced, as it grew louder. James could tell the photographer could understand every word.

When Eileen stopped, Henry put the phone back to his ear, and in a quiet voice said, "Then its over. Have a good night." And he hung up. He watched the phone for a moment before it lit up again ringing loudly.

He answered it, "Hello?" Silence then, "Yes Mr. Allygood they're finished." He was quiet again; "I'll take them to the frame shop then." Silence one last time, "Very well. Thank you for patronage." He hung up.

"Henry?" James asked.

The photographer looked at him, "Hm?"

"What's with Eileen?" he inquired.

Henry waved slightly and shoved the phone in his pocket.

James fell silent. He was well aware that Henry had no intention of telling him. He wasn't extremely personal.

James looked at the ground then back at Henry, whose eyes were wide. His body was shaking and the tan hue of his skin was quickly turning pale, "Hey, what's- what's wrong?"

Suddenly blood spurted everywhere. Around his neck, deep carved wounds oozed and splattered with scarlet thick blood. He coughed hard and knocked himself over. James rushed to his side and placed his hand against the open wound.

"WHAT THE HELL!" James yelled grabbing the blanket on the sofa and pressing it against the injury.

Henry's pale face offered no explanations or understanding. He was blank and exhausted.

James pulled back the blanket and saw 21121 carved into his throat. He winced at the brutality of the injury and covered it again applying pressure as the blood welled up and threatened to bleed more.

He dug his hand into Henry's pocket and pulled out the phone and dialed the hospital, "Hello? Please send an ambulance!"

* * *

"It was the strangest thing!" James proclaimed the police, "I looked away from him then at him and he was nearly as white as a sheet." He winced; "There was all this blood… and-" he shivered.

The cop placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down son! Your boyfriend's going to be fine."

James stopped and looked at them, "What?"

"He' gonna be fine." Repeated his other officer, "Your boyfriend."

James cringed, "He's my roommate." He said clearly disgusted and implication, "But he is my friend."

The officer looked at each other, "He's just a roommate?" one asked.

"Yes, yes!" James grumbled, "But-"

"Did you two have an argument?" began the first officer.

"What?" James responded stupidly.

"How about falling out?" remarked the second Officer.

"Or maybe he's telling the truth boys." Said a voice.

Both cops moved when they saw a Doctor and a Private Detective coming over to them.

"Who are you smart stuff?" asked the second officer.

"Detective Rogers." Said the red haired man, "I've been investigating the many incidences of the Walter Sullivan case. I went to the apartment with two forensic scientists. I trust these two and they were instrumental in solving the recent serial killer. "

James noticed both cops were now fully listening with the utmost respect.

The Detective turned to his female friend, "This is Dr. Lockhart." he said quietly, "She's worked with Mr. Sunderland for years. I called her up here because of his past medical history." He crossed his arms, "Evelyn, I believe you have something to tell these nice officers?"

The elegant woman nodded, allowing her blonde hair to bounce slightly, "This has direct links to the Walter Sullivan case. There was no weapon and numbers. It resembles the same problems we had a few years back when the Walter Sullivian case resurfaced." She continued professionally without hesitation, "Mr. Townshend was directly involved with this case which leads this investigating team to believe someone is targeting him."

"Walter Sullivan?" James asked.

Dr. Lockhart looked at her, " Yes. The serial killer from Silent Hill."

In that moment, James felt his insides fall out. He thought back to the first few nights he and Henry had been talking. Well, more like James was talking, Henry was listening. All the same, James had wanted to tell his roommate about the nightmare world he had survived. Someone had to believe him, but after getting out of the hospital it became apparent to James that all he wanted to do was to stay out.

However, now that he was standing outside the ER he desperately wished he had. Apparently, among Henry's secrets was one about the nightmare place, Silent Hill.

Dr. Lockhart presented a photo of carved numbers in human tissue, "These are the previous victims of Walter Sullivan." She said, "Recently a new case has been linked to Silent Hill. It's known as AX. The murder of a Mathew Rhyme Pickle was recently tied to his connection of Walter Sullivan. "

"Wait a sec!" said one of the Officers, "Are you Officer Leroy Lockhart's niece?"

She nodded, "Yes, and yes I was involved with that case." She frowned, " I am also a certified medic from Harvard University." She frowned, "My sanity is more than stable."

The officer shied away from her blunt and vicious behavior.

Detective Rogers smiled and walked over to the cops, "So if you and I could please have a word." He said gesturing.

"Uh, please!"the pair of officers agreed.

Dr. Lockhart waited until she and James were alone. She turned to him with that mischievous smile James knew well. "Don't worry." She smiled, "I know it wasn't you." She motioned to the pair of open seats.

James took a seat, "It's good to see you, Doctor." He smiled and offered his hand, "And thank you. I know I'm not the easiest person to work with."

Dr. Lockhart smiled at him and shook his hand, "You've been through a lot. I know how hard it is to sometimes deal with officers." She rolled her eyes, and then with a bit of grin said, "But, every time you and I have met, you have always spoken highly of your roommate, and since you are not in a serious relationship with him… " Her smile widened at his disgust, "It is my professional opinion that you are telling the truth. "

James smiled at her, but his smile fell. There was a lump in his throat and terror written on his face. "It just wished I had brought up Silent Hill." He mourned softly, "There were photos of god forsaken place everywhere our apartment. Don't get me wrong they're gorgeous pictures, but **that** place." He stopped for a moment and lowered his eyes to the floor, " That place still haunts me. I guess it haunts him as well." She stopped again and shook his head running his fingers through his short blond hair, " It's just…" she gripped his hair, " I should have known there was a reason that my Father wanted me to room with Henry." He grumbled.

Dr. Lockhart smiled at him softly, "It's okay, James. " she said looking at him, "Henry's alive. There's nothing to fear there. You can still talk to him."

"Yeah… I know." Muttered the clerk.

She then added thoughtfully, "You know… you may have to go back to Silent Hill."

James looked at her, "What?"

"If things persists and start to get out of hand, you may need to go back." She said again.

James looked up at the ceiling, "I hope not."

"If it makes you feel better," Dr. Lockhart said, "I'll go with you. Perhaps I can truly see what you are and then be able to back you up more."

James smiled at her, "Thanks Doctor."

She giggled, "You know you can call me Evelyn." She reminded him, "I'm not older than you by any means."

In his mind, James wondered where Dr. Lockhart had been all his life. The silence between them was comfortable, and he couldn't help but feel comforted by her presence. Evelyn was a doctor, but she was open She could accept the things that often others would discredit: namely his experience in Silent Hill. However, their moment together had to be disrupted.

The clatter of shoes on the tiled floor alerted the pair of another person's presence, "Excuse me Dr. Lockhart." Said a gentleman in a lab coat.

"Ah Dr. Loden!" she beamed standing up, "How is Mr. Townshend?" she asked extending her hand and shaking his outstretched hand.

"Very much alive. He's in a lot of pain, understandably. " Replied the doctor seriously, "One of your collogues, Dr. Morrison, checked out the injuries and we both concluded there is no way for Mr. Townshend to have caused them to himself. They're too perfect. "

"These are exactly like the Walter Sullivan cases." Frowned Dr. Lockhart, "Could Mr. Sunderland have inflicted them?"

"No. This would have to be angled from someone behind them. I believe you stated , you were in front of him?"

James nodded.

The doctor nodded back, "It would be too difficult."

"I didn't think so." She said firmly, "The forensics found surprising evidence to support Mr. Sunderland's story."

James looked at the doctor, "Can I go in and check on him?"

"Your boyfriend's fine Mr. Sunderland. But if it will calm your nerves-"

James exploded, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS MY ROOMMATE!"

The doctor backed up, "Well excuse me…." He said turning slightly red.

James stalked away and into the room, fuming. He shut the door a little more forcefully than he meant and shocked himself out of his anger. The sharp snap of the door jolted him out of his rage. "Oops." He muttered.

Henry's eyes opened lazily and he looked at James, "You're… upset?" he asked tiredly.

James slumped down in the chair, "Everyone keeps calling you my boyfriend." He said glaring at metal table, "They've apparently never heard of two male friends living in the same house." He put his face in his hand, "The widow and the bachelor."

Henry chuckled softly, startling James.

The blonde couldn't help but look up and smile. Then in a calmer tone he said, "Are you doing okay?"

Henry nodded, and then with some regret in his eye said, "I owe you somewhat of an explanation." James opened his mouth to say he already knew, but "But Detective Rogers told you."

"I'll never understand how you know." James said with a half a smile and put his face again in his hand, "Good grief." He muttered, then he looked up, "You are the most observant person I have ever met."

Henry yawned and blinked slowly in response.

James gave him a half smile and said, "Look I'll leave ya alone so you can sleep." He stood up slowly, "Are you gonna be alright?"

The brunette nodded to him.


	3. Chapter Two: Mom

A/N:Here we go. My BETA looked over it this time. haha. And... because I tweaked it... there is still room for errors. BUT hey thanks for watching the story and reading it! :3 Can I has a review?

* * *

**Silent Hill: The Ominous**

**Chapter Two- Mom**

**"**My mom is an exotic dancer." Timmy chattered in the third row, "She dances around and takes her clothes off. Daddy's a hustler workin for Big Red."

Mrs. Allygood winced, but nodded, "And what about you Walter?" she asked sweetly to the blond haired boy on the very back row.

Walter was the quietest student in Mrs. Allygood's class. He never spoke much, but he was a good student. Whenever they had group discussions he would color and listen, but always knew exactly what they were talking about. Walter looked up from the picture he had been coloring. His green eyes watched his teacher thoughtfully, then he answered in a very pleasant tone, "My mom has lotsa jobs."

Mrs. Allygood slightly startled by his answer pressed on, "Really? Like what?"

Walter looked back down at his picture and began coloring again, "Mommy is a dancer in the Psycho Theme Park. She performs on the ceiling, the invisible wires, and on the little balconies." He explained, "They call her Glitter." He looked up, "But she's not very glittery like the other ladies." He held up his picture of a car and what Mrs. Allygood assumed was his mom, "And she's a mechanic for Rotter's Car Shop. She that's her with the really long hair." He said pointing.

"Really?" the teacher's rapidly blinking blue eyes stared at Walter, "Your mom works at Rotter's?"

"She does the complicated repairs for engines and stuff." He explained, "She doesn't work with customers. Just their cars."

"What does your Daddy do?" the teacher asked gently.

Walter stopped coloring and looked up quietly at his teacher, "I don't have a Dad."

And Mrs. Allygood flushed red.

* * *

Little Walter stood by the side of the curb; '_Mom must be really busy at the garage.' _He thought quietly.

"Walter?" said a sweet voice.

Walter turned and looked up, "Hello, Mrs. Allygood." He said politely.

"Walter… I'm sorry." She said squatting down so she was eye level. She laughed slightly, "I guess this is why my husband always tells me I open my mouth too much." She sniffed trying not to get emotional, "I'm sorry." She stated firmly, "That wasn't very sensitive of me during class. I forget not everyone has a Mom and Dad."

Walter smiled at his teacher and patted her gently on the shoulder, "It's okay." He said, "I was adopted and I think my Mom is agoraphobic."

"Do you know what that word means?" questioned Mrs. Allygood pushing back her red hair.

"Of course." Smiled Walter, "It means she's afraid of people." And then before his teacher could ask the question he said, "Mommy and I read a lot. I like books. So did Mister Henry."

"Who's Mister Henry?" inquired the educator.

"A nice man." He said, "He's photographer who used to live in South Ashfield."

Mrs. Allygood laughed, "Wait a second. Is he really tall with tan skin, green eyes, and brown hair?" she asked gesturing to a length on her on head.

Walter nodded excitedly, "Yeah! You know him too?"

"Yes I do. He took photos of myself and husband." She said, "Family photo."

Walter giggled.

Mrs. Allygood looked through her notes, "In fact…. You live at Brimmington too?" she said examining her sheet.

"Uh-huh." Nodded Walter.

"He lives on the third floor of the apartment complex." She said, "I know because I have to go get pictures from him tomorrow."

"Cool." Smiled Walter.

There was a '**honk**' and then, "Hey Sara! Let's go!"

Mrs. Allygood and looked, smiled, and waved, "That would be my husband, Mr. Patient." She and Walter shared a laugh, "Well I need to go. Thanks for being understanding." She said, "I promise, I don't try to be mean."

"I know Mrs. Allygood." Walter nodded.

She smiled and ruffled his hair and then went to the car.

"Is that your teachers?" asked a quiet voice.

Walter looked up at a woman smeared with oil, grease and slime. Her blue overalls were torn and there was medical tape on her exposed knee. Clearly, today had been a busy day, "Hi Mommy!" he cheered hugging her tightly around the legs.

"Sweetie I'm grungy. I don't think you want this on your clothes."

"I don't care." He said hugging her tighter.

She smiled and gathered him up and pulled his little backpack on her shoulder, "Did you have a good day?"

"It was the bestest!" Walter said beginning his ramble.

Damien smiled at him, 'It won't be long before he can't remember his past life as a murderer.'

But that was the point, wasn't it?

* * *

James' head was full of thoughts that tumbled and rolled over each other. Today had been so long and difficult that he could barely remember what hadn't happened. If he wasn't careful he might end up back in that nightmare world of Silent Hill. At this very moment he wasn't sure he could handle that. It might be too much for his brain.

He shook his head. James was so caught up in his thoughts he realized there was person in front of him that he ran into. Being relatively smaller than him, she bounced off him and hit the ground and fell back rubbing her face.

"Ow." She muttered trying to clear the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry!" apologized James extending a hand and as he stepped back, he realized there was a faint smile on the girl's face.

The pale skinned female reached out accepting his hand, "Well hello Mr. Sunderland." She said formally, then with a slight smile, "Or should I say the world's greatest nude model?"

A smile traversed his lips and he pulled her to her feet, "Damien." He chuckled, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in class in ages."

Damien flashed a cheeky smile and said, "Ah, something about being a mum seems to keep me from perusing more art classes." She waved.

"You're a mother?" he said incredulously, "Did you get married er what?"

"I adopted my kid almost a few years ago." She said.

"Where have I been?" he laughed, "I can't believe it, though. You adopted? You're a single adult! What in the world can you be thinking, Damien?"

Those quiet brown eyes returned to his, startling him, "Just trust me on this one." She said, "It was either me or something worse."

James nodded, "I don't argue with your impressions. Weird things always happen when I argue." He sighed and looked at her, "It's a shame to give up all that talent, though. What do you do?"

Damien smiled, "Same thing I've done since I was a child." She chuckled, "I'm a car mechanic."

"Car mechanic?" blinked James, "I didn't know you worked on cars."

"You've dropped your car off several times at the shop. I 've worked on your car . I'm in the back." She said raising an eyebrow.

James smiled at her, "Well where is your kid?"

"Walter's with my older cousin, Arty. He came into town yesterday." She gave James a half smile, then as if reading him said, "What's been going on in your life? You seem a bit outta it."

James' smile dropped, "Yeah… it's been a little hectic today." He motioned for her to follow him as he went inside.

Damien didn't say anything, but followed James into the building.

James smiled inwardly. He remembered Damien's tendency to fall silent at the first sign of a problem. "My roommate Henry…" he began shaking his head, "Something weird happened, and he's in the hospital." He rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks turned slightly red as he realized how what he said sounded potentially.

James watched Damien shake her head and then she asked, "Does everyone still think you're dating him?"

James groaned, "Please don't remind me!" All the same he laughed.

"It could be worse." Reminded the mechanic stepping up onto the landing between the second and third floor.

James nodded, "Like the time I was in your art class and the male teacher was hitting on me?" he shivered, "I can't believe I came back."

"Is that why you singled me out from the back of class?" Damien inquired suddenly. Apparently this particular question had never been answered.

"Hell yeah!" frowned James, "You were the only person not trying to humiliate me. "

"Ah I see how this works." Damien responded, "You enjoy humiliating others who are more timid than yourself."

James smirked and nudged her, "Exactly!"

"Don't make me castrate you." She said mildly.

James laughed and inhaled with a smile on his face. It had been a while since he could feel something other than worry and guilt. He looked sideways at her, "Thanks." He said as they stopped on the third floor landing.

"For what?" Damien asked turning to him.

He shook his head.

She nodded, "Would you like to meet my kid?"

"I would. I wanna met the lil' booger who took my friend away." He smiled.

"One more floor then Mr. Sunderland." She said.

James couldn't help but smile around Damien. The day he noticed her in the back of the classroom he had been somewhat fascinate by her. She never had anything to say and spent most of the classes fulfill the obligations for the class. However that wasn't the main reason. It was probably more or less her more boldly shy nature.

After class one evening he found her surrounded by a group of thugs. She dropped the art board's bag and opened a full can of WOOPASS on them. She was surprisingly strong for someone so calm. Maybe it was because she was so plain, nothing about her spoke of her more vicious nature in fighting. Then pulling a gun from the art board's bag, she had turned it on James and shot the man behind him in the shoulder.

James was positive that after that, she probably wished she had left him for dead. Being unusually jumpy around people, shy and somewhat reclusive in nature, James had picked her, from out of all the students, to torment. He was her model during _every_ class, asked millions of questions, and took great pride in informing her of which male students he recommended for her to go after or female one if she preferred. (She had thrown the art board at him for that one.)

Eventually Damien had become comfortable with him. Taking turns with him on tormenting terms. Some subjects she didn't touch, and seemed to know which ones, but there was one she took particular pride in teasing him about: The general topic of dating women.

_"You have no luck with women." She had commented smudging the charcoal on her page._

_"Screw you. He grumbled, "Some of us are selective." _

_"Indeed." She said with a hint of sarcasm._

_James remembered placing in hand on his chin, "The truth is, my more possessive and stupid tendencies come out." He sighed, "And my last wife emptied pure hell on me when she was sick." He had groaned, "I'm not sure I really want that."_

_"So you'd rather go to a club and find a one night stand?" inquired the raven-haired woman, "You are normally loyal to one mate._

_"I still am. If I found the right one." James looked at her, "But you're afraid of the human race so I don't wanna hear it."_

_"It's not that. It just seems like its degrading." She said returning to the picture, "A-one-night-stand usually indicates that neither partner has feelings or respect for the other. The people involved are usually seen as just an object."_

_"Old fashioned aren't you?" he said tartly._

_Damien looked back at him, "Yes and no. I know the dirty reality." _

_He looked at her, "You're unusually astute for someone who hates people."_

_"I'm more afraid of them." She assured him, "But I am aware."_

_"Perhaps _**_that_**_ is what feeds your fear?" he said, and then a little more boldly he continued, "To be used instead of being cherish by someone you love?"_

_She stopped what she was doing and remained silent a moment longer then said in a quiet voice, "Perhaps."_

James remembered that conversation every time he thought about doing something stupid. He may be horny, but he only wanted one girl: Not a pool or harem.

Her views were old fashioned, but they mirrored someone else's. Maybe, for James at least, that was why he liked and respected Henry.

Damien shoved her hand into her pocket as she used her back to open the door leading into the level, "Here we are." She muttered holding the door open.

James stepped through, "What a gentleman. "He teased warmly.

She shrugged and followed him pulling out a key and stalking down the hall, "I'm down the hall." She gestured and he followed.

"What apartment?" James asked as they passed by homes with decorated doors.

"406." She responded walking towards the end of the hall.

James laughed, "Go figure. As far as you can get from the human race."

"I have a neighbor, smart-ass." She smiled at him.

James rolled his eyes, "My Dad doesn't count. " he shook his, "Why couldn't he have just stayed in South Ashfield?"

"Of course he does." She chuckled at James' disgruntled behavior, " He looks after Walter on occasion."

James laughed and said, "I see. So he's mad at me for not having any grand-kids so he's adopted yours." He responded slyly.

Calmly she looked at him with a smirk and said, "I see, so you're infertile?" she inserted the key into the lock.

James went scarlet, "I AM NOT!"

Damien laughed and shoved open the door.

James was annoyed, but he knew he'd walked right into it. It's sorta pissed him off.

"MOMMY!" called a young voice.

Damien suddenly had to step back as a small torpedo came crashing into her, "Oh geeze… Walt Disney, you need to control your explosive love more." She smiled.

Bright green eyes looked up at her, "I know mom! But I've missed you all day!"

"But you saw me when I came to pick you up." She yawned slightly and then,"Did you behave for Arthur?" she asked.

"Yes and I got all my homework for Mrs. Allygood's class." He beamed.

"Excellent." Damien praised, "Arthur?" she called to in the house.

"In the bathroom!" called a gentle male voice.

"YOU?" gaped James.

Damien looked at James then at Walter with a questioning look.

"You're the kid who gave me the Animal Crackers." He said flabbergasted.

Big eyes looked up at him, "Yep! Mr. Henry called Mr. Frank. An' Mr. Frank said you didn't eat in a looonnggg time and you might become sick and grouchy." He said, "And I had aminal crackers, so I took them to you."

James shook his head with a smile, "Henry and Dad are always looking out for me." Then with a bigger smile he gathered up Walter and hugged him, "Thank you for the crackers!"

"You are welcome!" he giggled.

There was a flushing sound and a man with ebony hair came out. It was short and clipped cleanly. His shirt was white with a tie and his pants were blue. On his shirt was a name tag that proclaimed 'Dr. Arthur Silent' in bold letters. With open arms and embraced his younger cousin.

"Welcome home, Damien!" He kissed her affectionately on the forehead, "Have a good day at work?"

"What do I smell like?" teased Damien in a flat tone.

"Grease, diesel, gas, and the usual oil." He laughed.

"Hm, must've been a good day." She smiled.

"Excellent." He cheered, "Walter and I had an excellent day."

Walter looked at James, "Mommy worked this morning with Psycho performers, coz they can't dance. Theeennn she had a late shift tonight! There's a BIG monster truck race tomorrow!"

"Oooohhh goodie… Trucks." Muttered Arthur.

Damien gently punched him in the shoulder, "Sidka is coming to take over for a bit."

He nodded, "Good. I do need to get back to work. I enjoy playing with you and Walter, but…" he sighed, "Duty calls."

"Tell me about it." Nodded Damien, "I am grateful for your help this week. Frank's been sick."

James grimaced, "No kidding. I've been up and down the apartment complex all week."

Dr. Silent chuckled, "Hey. no problem."

James looked at Damien, "I don't mind looking after Walter." Smiled James, "I'm off tomorrow."

"You know that wouldn't be bad idea." Commented Arthur cheerfully; "Damien has an extremely early shift in the morning."

Damien looked slightly annoyed with Arthur.

"What sorta people have work on a Saturday?" James grinned, "But you know, that'd be awesome! Walter and I can have a sleep over." He said gently bouncing Walter.

"Really?" giggled the little boy.

"James-" began Damien.

"Ah-ah!" smirked the blonde male tagging a finger at her, "Come now ole' mum!" he teased, "I can lend you helping hand."

She rubbed her forehead, "But I don't want to-"

James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Damien… It'll be okay." He said, "I'd be glad to help out. And who knows?" he grinned winking at her, "I have a roommate who you might like."

She frowned at him, "James… you aren't cupid."

"But, Mommy!" called Little Walter, "**Can** I have a sleep over with Mr. James?"

She sighed defeat, "Okay." She shrugged, "But you have got to be good for him."

"Yes ma'am!" he promised with a big grin.

She waved, "Go get some clothes packed."

Walter squirmed as James put him down, "Yay!" and ran down the hall to his room.

James gently patted her on the shoulder, "Hey, lemme help you." He said, " 'Sides I know how you feel."

She looked at him, "What?"

"I missed the call, but I've been trying to adopt Laura, a little girl I met in Silent Hill, for the last year, and they're finalizing it tomorrow."

"Hey that's great!" praised Arthur.

James nodded, "She apparently won't let anyone else adopt her." He laughed, "She's a little devious."

"Who'd you manage that?" inquired the mechanic.

James smiled, "It's a really long story. I'll tell you about another time."

Damien smiled, "They don't generally let single men adopt."

"Yeah, that's why its taken so long. But you know what? She was so alone and sad when I saw her at the orphanage a year ago… I didn't wanna leave her there."

Damien smiled, "I know the feeling." She nodded

Walter came running in, "I'm all packed."

"PJ's, toothbrush? The whole sha-bang?" his mother asked affectionately.

Walter nodded seriously, "And Waldo."

"I see." She smiled.

"Who's Waldo?" asked James.

Damien looked at. "His teddy bear. You remember the 'Where's Waldo?' books?" James nodded, "The bear has a striped beanie."

"Ah!" he laughed warmly and turned to Walter, "You read to go?"

"YEAH!" he bounced slightly.

James leaned down and gathered Walter up, "Okay little buddy! Let's go! Kiss Mom good-night."

Walter leaned over and kissed Damien on the nose, "Nighty-night Mom!"

"G'night baby." She said with a wave.

James waved and went out the door shutting the door behind him.

Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are a good mom. You know that right?"

Damien looked at her cousin, "I try, and fail sometimes."

"Buck up, Love." He said, "You do your best. That's all that matters." He beamed.

She nodded to him.

He smiled, "Well I'm sleeping in Walter's bed." He announced going to the bedroom.

She laughed slightly, but winced suddenly. She reached up on the back of her neck and found blood on her fingers. She walked into the bathroom, turned just so and saw '1' written in her skin.

Damien's eyes iced over, "Fuck off, Sullivan."


End file.
